digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Great Demon Lords
Barbamon is an avaricious Digimon in the form of an old man, he is the most cunning of The Seven Great Demon Lords. His sin is Greed and his Planet is Saturn he is named after Barbatos. He seems to be the main enemy in the Digimon Manga Digimon Next. He is like an old wizard who has a long rod, that he uses to cast magic. In Digimon Next was Barbamon able to hijack the host computer of the Digital World which lies in the System World. His target is to take over the Digital World and for this goal he has gathered a large army of Digimon (mainly Commandramon and his evolution line) and even a human named Shou together with his partner Peckmon helps him. To take over and reform the Digital World as he wishes he needs the eight "DigiMemories", which Shou should help him gather. He also has a Waspmon, a Mummymon, and the Commandment Strategist Datamon for lackeys and the 3 Commandment Commanders who lead his Commandments. Attacks * Pandemonium Lost * Death Lure: he uses his magic rod to cast spells. |- | Beelzemon Beelzemon is the Mega form of Impmon. His sin is Gluttony and his planet is Venus. Beelzemon's name is derived from Beelzebub, the Hebrew word for Lord of the Flies and a word which is often synonymous with devil. Beelzemon is a minor villain in Digimon Tamers. Beelzemon appears when Impmon accepts Chatsuramon's offer. With this new power, Impmon is able to Warp Digivolve into his mega form. Renamon was the first he encountered, and recognised him as Impmon. However, the ensuing battle was interrupted by a fierce storm created by the reactivation of the unstable Juggernaut program. Beelzemon appears again at the entrance to Zhuqiaomon's Red Tower to hinder Takato and his group. During the fight that ensued, Beelzemon impaled Leomon, killing him and loading his data. Takato went into a rage and caused WarGrowlmon to Digivolved into Megidramon. At first, Megidramon seemed to match Beelzemon evenly. However, when Makuramon appeared to berate Beelzemon, he was killed and his data used to increase Beelzemon's strength. This allowed Beelzemon to find off Megidramon and nearly kill Taomon and Rapidmon. However, Takato and Guilmon where able to Biomerge in time to form Gallantmon for the first time. The newly formed Gallantmon was able to defeat Beelzemon. Beelzemon would have been killed if not for Jeri's request that he be spared. Beelzemon reflected on the events in his life that led up to this point and leaves, wandering the desert with the image of Jeri haunting his mind. This left him vulnerable to the revenge of Chrysalimon, who siphoned his energy and left behind a beaten and defeated Impmon. Attacks *'Double Impact': Rapidly fires his two Berenha shotguns. *'Darkness Claw': Attacks enemies using his claws. |- | Belphemon Rage Mode Belphemon represents the sin of Sloth and his planet is Mars. His name and some characteristics are based on the demon Belphegor. Belphemon Rage Mode which appears when he awakens from Sleep Mode, he is more monstrous-looking, with a more defined body, dark brown fur, larger wings, and a more beastial face. His arms are bound with chains, and his energy aura is wrapped around portions of his body. He seems to have a set of energy claws on both hands. In events before Digimon Savers began, Akihiro Kurata discovered a temple that contained a Digi-Egg containing the Digimon that would later hatch into Belphemon Sleep Mode. Kurata then began a campaign to revive Belphemon by collecting "Digimon life energy", and thereby conquer both the human world and the Digital World - a task he succeeded at by destroying and collecting the life energy of the massive ElDoradimon. Believing he had successfully brought Tohma H. Norstein to his cause, Kurata used the "Digimon control device" Tohma had made for him to command Belphemon. But then, during Belphemon's attack, Tohma betrays Kurata, and destroyed the control device, forcing Kurata to make another gambit. He seemingly transformed himself into data, and merged with Belphemon, taking control over the Digimon's body and transforming it into Rage Mode. Soon after, Tohuma came to join the fight, with Masaru Daimon on his way as well. MirageGaogamon faced off against Belphemon only to be stomped on. He would've been finished if Rosemon didn't seize Belphemon's arm. He blocked the attacks shot by Rosemon. He defeated Yatagaramon who reverted back to Falcomon. Through Ikuto Noguchi's rage, Falcomon Digivolved to Ravemon and attacked Belphemon. Belphemon launched an attack at Masaru Daimon and Tohma which is blocked by Ravemon. Soon, Kurata lost control of Belphemon. Masaru's Digi-Egg hatchedand digivolved to Agumon. Once Agumon Digivolves into ShineGreymon, Kurata's face emerges from Belphemon's chest and starts to tear rifts between both worlds. ShineGreymon goes into Burst Mode and destroys Belphemon, with help from Masaru's Digi-Soul going straight through Belphemon's chest. Attacks * Lampranthus:: Release a powerful wave of infernal flames of his chains, destroying everything in his path. It's said that if a Digimon is destroyed by this attack, his data is sent to the Dark Area. * Gift of Darkness:: Attack his foes with a powerful energy blast. |- | Daemon The origins of the malevolent Dark Lord Daemon are shrouded in mystery. It is said he was a high-ranking angel Digimon who attempted to take over the Digital World but was banished to the Dark Area where he became the ruler of all that is evil. His only goal is to dominate the Digital World and exact his revenge by gathering the Demon Digimon and Fallen Angel Digimon. He wears a cloak that hides his true demonic form. His sin is Wrath and is planet is Jupiter. He is based on Satan. In Digimon Adventure 02 He first made himself known to the DigiDestined after his minion SkullSatamon was destroyed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. He demanded that Ken come with him so he could use the Dark Spore's power for his own ends. Arukenimon then appeared with a truckload of 'kidnapped' children and convinced Ken to come with her. Daemon refused to let Yukio Oikawa get away with it and sicked his other 2 minions LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon on his truck. But after his two remaining minions were destroyed by Silphymon and Shakkoumon, respectively, Daemon took matters into his own hands and stopped the truck and demanded Ken be handed over or else. But Daemon had to deal with the entire 02 team and the battle with the villain commenced. Despite everything they could throw at him, Daemon was too powerful to defeat. They decided to open a gate to the Digital World to send Daemon back there, but even while holding off their attacks, Daemon opens a gateway himself, telling them that banishing him to the Digital World was pointless, as he can simply come right back. Ken was forced to use the dark power within him to convert a Digi-Port into a gateway to the Dark Ocean, through which Daemon was cast. Impressed at Ken's power, Daemon did nothing but laugh and vowed to return as the portal closed around him. Apparently, he is one of the forces that is required to maintain the balance of good and evil in the Digital World. Attacks * Evil Inferno (Flame Inferno): Fires a stream of flames from his hands. * Evil Flapping * Chaos Flare |- | Leviamon Leviamon is a giant crocodillian Digimon with huge jaws. His brute strength is counted among the Seven Great Demon Lords. His sin is Envy and his planet is Mercury. He is named after the Leviathan. Attacks * Rostrum: He clamps down on his opponent with his massive jaws. * Cauda: He slams his enormous tails on the ground that creates a giant fissure in the earth and a large body of water spews out of the crack. In Latin, Rostrum is a reference for "Beak" or "Head", and Cauda is a reference for "Tail". |- | Lilithmon Lilithmon is the only female member of The Seven Great Demon Lords. Her sin is Lust and her planet is the Moon, she is known as the "Goddess of Darkness". It is said that she once was an Ophanimon. Her "Nazar Nails", the demonic claws on her decayed right arm, release a deadly acidic poison which can corode everything that she touches. She is named for Lilith who, in the Talmud, was Adam's first wife who ran away and had children with demons. Attacks * Phantom Pain: She spews a bewitching mist of darkness that curses her opponent. * Nazar Nail: Slashes enemies with her demonic claws. |- | Lucemon Chaos Mode He is the Ultimate-form of Lucemon. The only one of The Seven Great Demon Lords that is of Ultimate form, his sin is Pride and his planet is the Sun. He is one of the few Digimon able to combine the powers of light and darkness. His name is derived from lucent, the Latin word for light. In the English-versions Lucemon can also be derived from Lucifer. His weakness is on his heart. Lucemon is the final villain in Digimon Frontier In Digimon Frontier Lucemon digivolves into this form after consuming the data of the Royal Knights Dynasmon and Crusadermon when both of them were defeated by the Digidestined. After evolving into this new form Lucemon easily defeated EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon and destroyed the 3 moons of the Digital World. Lucemon then worked on opening a portal to the Human World. The Digidestined confronted him but he easily defeated them. Lucemon then revealed that since he can combine Light and Darkness as one he is unstoppable and tried to kill the Digidestined by using them for his Ultimate Sacrifice attack. Koichi after realizing what Lucemon said, sacrificed himself to protect the others, and gave his Spirits of Darkness to Koji so he could combine Light and Darkness together which resulted in the birth of Susanoomon. Lucemon tried to kill Susanoomon with his Ultimate Sacrifice attack but did not expect for Susanoomon to separate into Takuya and Koji and then reform to surive the attack. Susanoomon then destroyed Lucemon Chaos Mode with his Celestial Blade attack. However, when Susanoomon tried to scan Lucemon's data only the good data was scanned, while the evil data reformed itself into a dark Digi-Egg and hatched into Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode. Attacks * Paradise Lost Punch (Paradise Lost): An attack combination, it starts with a flurry of punches. Next, he turns around and kicks his opponent straight up into the air. He flies up to meet his opponent and pile drives them into the ground with Earth-shattering force. * Ultimate Sacrifice (Dead or Alive): He uses an orb of light to hold the target in place and mixes it with an orb of darkness to trap the target in two rotating spheres covered in writing. It explodes moments later, either killing whoever is trapped inside or injuring them. * Nefarious Wrath |- | Crests These Digimon are all connected to the dark crests, which happen to be the Seven Deadly Sins: wrath, gluttony, pride, lust, greed, envy, and sloth. On the crests are also the planets connected to those sins: Jupiter, Venus, Sun, Moon, Saturn, Mercury and Mars On each crest is a description about the Level, System and Code of the Demon Lord and a caution about the Purgatory Level. Lucemon: LEVEL:666 SYSTEM:LUCIFER CODE:PRIDE Beelzemon: LEVEL:666 SYSTEM:BEELZEBUB CODE:GLUTTONY Leviamon: LEVEL:666 SYSTEM:LEVIATHAN CODE:ENVY Lilithmon: LEVEL:666 SYSTEM:ASMODEUS CODE:LUST Daemon: LEVEL:666 SYSTEM:SATAN CODE:WRATH Barbamon: LEVEL:666 SYSTEM:MAMON CODE:GREED Belphemon: LEVEL:666 SYSTEM:BELPHEGOR CODE:SLOTH Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode has the crests of the Seven Great Demon Lords appear on his back during the Divine Atonement(Nihilism Maelstrom) attack. Category:Organizations in Digimon